


Alistair King of Ferelden fanart

by Suzakusly



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fanart, King Alistair, quanto è bello quando sorride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/pseuds/Suzakusly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watercolour, watercolour pencils and coloured pencils on watercolour paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alistair King of Ferelden fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).



> Questo è per te, Tesoro.  
> Mi è piaciuto un sacco vederti innamorata di Alistair, sei l'unica che è riuscita a farci la romance e rendere felice questo scemone timido e impacciato che ha paura di non essere amato e apprezzato per quello che è.  
> E' un regalo sia per te che per lui <3


End file.
